Nec Deus intersit, nisi dignus vindice nodus
by Maly B
Summary: Pas assez de Henri VIII x Charles Brandon en français! Prétexte pour un petit slash sur ce superbe fandom avec ce magnifique pairing héhé!


**« Nec Deus intersit, nisi dignus vindice nodus »**

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, juste les idées !

**NB** : **Slash Henri VIII x Charles Brando**n (j'invite ceux à qui le boys love ne plait pas à quitter cette page !)

**NB 2** :_ Pour les besoins de cette fiction, j'ai apporté quelques petites modifications historiques, rien de bien méchant. Pour les plus assidus, vous verrez lesquelles, mais pour les autres, ça ne changera strictement rien !_

**Notes de l'auteur **: _Ah, les Tudors… Vivant à Londres depuis quelques temps maintenant, je vois et j'entends parler de cette famille partout ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'me suis replongée dans ce magnifique fandom. Et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un petit O.S slashy, ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai écrit cet OS cette nuit alors que je faisais une belle petite insomnie lol Rien relu ni corrigé, n'hésitez pas à me dire si y'a des __**choses qui vous choque (ortho, grammaire, cohérence…**__)._

_Charles Brandon, dit le Duc de Suffolk, était un des favoris du roi Henri VIII… Et moi, en bonne yaoiste, quand je lis « favoris », je pense « amant », c'est obligé. Je suis persuadée que ce roi à eu une aventure avec son pote Charles ! Et puis le fait que dans la série ce soit Jonathan Rhys-Meyer et Henri Cavill qui interprètent les deux personnages historiques… __**Ca donne envie de les voir tout nu**__ dans un lit, non ? LOOL_

_Trêve de plaisanteries,__** bonne lecture à tous les curieux**__ qui viendront jeter un coup d'œil à cet O.S ! Et n'oubliez pas de me__** laisser une trace**__ de votre passage !_

* * *

**« Nec Deus intersit, nisi dignus vindice nodus »**

Lorsqu'Henri VIII, roi d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, sacra officiellement Anne Boleyn en 1533, l'on chuchotait dans les couloirs du palais et partout ailleurs que celle ayant succédé à la douce Catherine d'Aragon mènerait le règne d'Henri en disgrâce. Les médisances allaient bon train, mais Anne imposa son style à la Cour d'Angleterre. Henri semblait fou amoureux de cette beauté froide, pour qui il s'était mis à dos Rome et une partie de l'Europe. Cependant, la reine Anne ne réussit pas à lui donner l'héritier mâle que le roi attendait désespérément depuis son tout premier mariage. Alors, Henri se lassa peu à peu de son épouse, qui n'entendait toutefois pas être écartée de la sorte. Craignant les infidélités de son mari, elle le fit épier pendant un temps, mais il s'avéra qu'Henri avait perdu toute vitalité. Son passé de débauche avec ses nombreuses maîtresses semblait bien loi, à présent. Et son humeur massacrante se faisait ressentir jusque dans les affaires du royaumes.

Ce jour-là, Henri était assis au bout de la grande table qui occupait une bonne partie de l'espace de son salon privé. Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'il ne faisait absolument rien. Des tas d'affaires pressantes devaient être traitées mais pourtant le roi avait congédié tous ses conseillers et même le nouvellement archevêque Thomas Cranmer, qui demandait audience au roi depuis deux semaines, maintenant.

Alors quand la porte de son salon privé s'entrouvrit, il réprima une forte envie d'hurler et de balancer tous les bibelots qui lui passeraient sous la main sur le faquin venant perturber ses sombres méditations.

« **- Qu'y-a-t-il encore ?** tonna le roi en tapant du poing. **N'avais-je pas été clair. Je n'accorderai aucune audience aujourd'hui !**

- **Majesté**… couina le valet alors que quelqu'un le tirait vivement en arrière. **Je…** »

Une silhouette apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Henri plissa les yeux, s'accoutumant douloureusement à la lumière qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs heures. Il reconnu immédiatement son Général et ami d'enfance Charles Brandon, duc de Suffolk, qui referma lui-même la porte, chassant définitivement le valet du roi. Le duc ne sembla pas se formaliser de la présence de son monarque. Il traversa plutôt la pièce et ouvrit les lourds rideaux qui bloquaient les rayons du soleil d'été. Et même si la chaleur accablante étreignit l'air, Charles ouvrit également les fenêtres poussiéreuses.

« - **La chaleur vous fait oublier les bonnes manières, Charles ?** maugréa le roi.

- **Je ne vois qu'une carcasse vide face à moi. Pourquoi prendre la peine de saluer l'ombre d'un homme ?** rétorqua le duc, conscient que parfois il allait un peu loin dans ses remarques. Mais il voulait faire réagir le roi, et sa question cinglante l'y aida.

- **Je peux faire exécuter des hommes pour moins que ça !** brama Henri en se levant. »

Suffolk courba finalement l'échine et salua son roi, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Constatant que le duc l'avait volontairement provoqué pour le faire réagir, Henri se radoucit et repris place à sa table.

« **- Que voulez-vous, Charles ? **souffla-t-il**. Je ne veux voir personne**, aujourd'hui.

- **Voilà des jours que vous tenez le même discours, majesté**, fit remarquer le jeune homme en s'asseyant à son tour. **Vos gens commencent à s'inquiéter pour votre santé. ****_Je _****commence à m'inquiéter…**

- **Avez-vous forcé la porte de mon salon uniquement pour me dire cela ?** »

Le ton las du roi fit taire un instant son Général.

« **- Je viens également de la part de la reine…**

- **Je ne veux rien entendre à son sujet, le coupa le roi. Je suis encore en colère contre elle.**

- **Elle a un présent pour vous. Et elle vous donne rendez-vous ce soir dans ses appartements**. »

Charles Brandon détestait la reine, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir manigancé contre Catherine d'Aragon, pour qui il avait une affection toute particulière. Il ne supportait pas ses airs dédaigneux qu'Anne Boleyn prenait lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Et Charles était persuadé d'une part que la reine était jalouse de sa complicité évidente avec le roi, et d'autre part qu'Anne était la cause de la maladie rongeant la reine Catherine. Mais ce que Charles détestait le plus chez la reine consort était le fait que cette dernière ne rendait plus le roi heureux. Mais cela, il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié.

« **- Pourquoi irais-je la retrouver ?** cracha le roi, sortant Charles de ses méditations.

- **Elle me charge de vous informer que le prochain enfant qu'elle mettra au monde serait un garçon. »**

Le roi eut un rictus impérieux et détourna son regard du duc de Suffolk. Puis, contre toute attente, le souverain d'Angleterre se mit à pleurer.

Henri ne s'autorisait jamais à lâcher prise de la sorte. Mais Charles le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, ils avaient partagé tellement de choses, tous les deux. Brandon savait pourquoi le roi était dans cet état. Il savait et il comprenait. Henri n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un tableau. Un seul regard suffisait pour que son plus proche ami eût su de quoi il en retournait. Sans un mot, Charles se leva et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du monarque. Ce dernier se retourna sur sa chaise et enroula ses bras autour de son ami, posant sa tête contre son ventre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Brandon passa une main dans les cheveux du roi, qui pressera un peu plus son étreinte.

« **- Oh, Charles ! Si vous aviez été une femme, voilà bien longtemps que je vous aurez épousé !** »

Cette innocente remarque attrista pourtant le duc. Ah ! S'il avait été une femme ! Bien des choses seraient différentes, aujourd'hui. Charles aimait profondément son roi. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, il avait constaté que cet amour ne se limitait pas seulement à son entière dévotion envers le souverain d'Angleterre. Il aimait le roi comme un homme aimait et désirait une femme. Il avait tellement honte de ses sentiments pour son ami qu'il s'était même un peu éloigné de lui. Lors de son mariage avec sa jeune pupille Catherine Willoughby, il en avait profité pour s'écarter de la vie à la Cour. Pourtant, Henri VIII ne cessait de lui dire à quel point sa présence manquait au château.

« - **Allons majesté, ne dites pas de sottises, dit doucement Charles. Je ferai une bien vilaine épouse !** plaisanta-t-il. »

Henri releva la tête pour planter ses yeux fatigués et rougis par les larmes dans ceux du duc.

« - **Non, Charles. Vous êtes le plus bel homme qui m'est été donné de rencontrer. Que serais-je, sans vous ?** »

Et sur ces mots, Henri reposa sa tête contre le torse de Suffolk, qui tentait de dissimuler son trouble suite à ces déclarations.

« - **Allons, reprenez-vous, Henri… **balbutia Charles en le repoussant doucement. »

Dans ces moments « d'intimité », il s'autorisait à faire fit des convenances. Il n'était plus question de roi et de Général. Ils étaient deux hommes, deux amis, deux frères, et Henri appréciait cette simplicité, tout comme Charles.

« **- Je n'en ai pas la force**, geignit le roi.

- **Je suis avez-vous, Henri. Je suis là pour vous encourager et vous soutenir. Il est clair que votre épouse la reine ne donnera jamais d'héritier à la Couronne d'Angleterre si vous restez affalé sur votre chaise ! N'êtes-vous pas celui qui fait rougir les dames d'un simple regard ?**

- **Tsseuh ! C'est parce-ce que je suis roi. Je les intimide. **

- **Il n'en est rien, majesté ! Vous êtes la prestance et la virilité-mêmes ! Vous représentez ceux que les hommes du temps jadis appelaient Eros ou encore Apollon ! Comment une infortune passagère peut-elle affaiblir un être tel que vous, mon roi ?** »

Henri garda un instance le silence et Charles eut peur d'en avoir trop fait. Mais ses mots sincères semblèrent le toucher.

« - **Vous avez raison, mon ami** ! déclara le roi en se levant, bombant le torse. »

Brandon réprima un rire. Il suffisait simplement de flatter son égaux pour le ragaillardir un peu !

« **- Bien. Dans ces cas-là je vais faire appeler le barbier et les laveuses pour que l'on vous rende allure présentable avant de vous conduire à la reine !** »

Charles avait déjà fait volteface et s'apprêtait à quitter le salon privé du roi, mais ce dernier le retint par la manche de sa chemise.

« **- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais voir du monde**.

Charles soupira. Quelle tête de mule !

- **S'il vous plait, Charles. Soyez mon barbier et mes laveuses pour aujourd'hui. **»

Le duc de Suffolk gratifia le roi d'un regard réprobateur avant de céder et de faire amener de l'eau chaude dans ses appartements. On avait aussi éclairé la pièce royale alors que le soleil laissait place à la lune dans le ciel. Mais la chaleur, elle, ne déclinait pas. Charles avait l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus chaud dans les appartements du roi que dans son salon privé. Il avait donc retiré son pourpoint, s'excusant d'un air taquin auprès du souverain de se présenter en chemise face à lui. Il aida ensuite Henri à retirer ses vêtements et hasarda son regard sur ce corps musclé qui entrait dans l'eau.

« - **Ma barbe ne va pas disparaitre toute seule si vous restez planté là, Brandon** ! railla le roi. »

Charles s'excusa à nouveau, plus sérieusement cette fois, et passa l'heure qui suivit à rendre apparence humaine à son monarque. Pour l'en remercier, Henri l'avait convié à dîner en privé dans son salon avant qu'il ne rejoigne la reine. Une ambiance détendue et bonne enfant régnait dans la grande pièce, et Henri était plongé dans le récit de souvenirs d'enfance qu'il avait naguère partagé avec le duc de Suffolk. Son rire angélique résonna dans le salon alors qu'il invitait Charles à lui resservir une coupe de vin.

« - **Majesté, il serait temps de rejoindre la reine**, fit remarquer le jeune homme en versant l'alcool dans le verre du roi.

- **Très bien** ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant difficilement de sa chaise, son vin à la main, et son regard embué par l'alcool dévisageant son vis-à-vis. **Allons… Allons-y ! »**

Charles se leva juste à temps pour rattraper le roi avant que ce dernier ne soit victime des lois de la gravitation. Son vin se répandit sur son pourpoint en velours sombre, imbibant jusqu'à sa chemise. Suffolk, tout en le soutenant, l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit s'assoir sur son grand lit baldaquin.

« - **Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter à la reine dans cet état. Il vous faut dessaouler et changer de toilette avant. **

- **Oh ! Mais vous êtes si sérieux, duc ! Détendez-vous !**

- **Retirez votre pourpoint, Henri, et cessez de faire l'enfant.**

- **Vous avez… Vous avez de la chance que… que le vin ait eu raison de moi, Charles ! Je n'aurais pas accepté… accepté votre ton condescendant, sinon !** »

Voyant son souverain peiner à déboutonner son pourpoint, Brandon s'avança vers lui et l'aida. Henri en profita pour se laisser une nouvelle fois dorloter, posant ses mains sur le matelas, se penchant en arrière.

« - **Vous êtes impossible, Henri** ! souffla Charles, concentré sur les coutures du vêtement royal.

- **Ne vous en déplaise**, susurra le roi en se redressant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami d'enfance. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant et Henri fut troublé par ce qu'il décela dans les yeux du duc de Suffolk. Ce dernier se dressa vivement et lui tourna le dos, poings serrés.

« - **Charles…** »

Le ton du roi était sérieux, à présent.

Il avait compris.

« - **Je vais faire appeler quelqu'un pour vous accompagner aux appartements de la reine. Comme il se fait tard, j'aimerai prendre congé et retourner auprès de ma femme**. »

Henri s'était levé et avait contourné Brandon pour lui faire face, tout en lui agrippant fermement les épaules. Il planta une nouvelle fois son regard d'acier dans celui du duc et la seconde suivante, il plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Charles pour le repousser violemment. Le roi tituba et se rattrapa de justesse au bois du baldaquin. Le duc regardait Henri, interdit. L'expression sur son visage était à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais le roi ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il empoigna des deux mains le col de la chemise de Charles dépassant de son pourpoint et le plaqua contre lui alors qu'il lui volait à nouveau le souffle d'un baiser plus profond, plus sulfureux. Un baiser qui sembla durer une éternité et enfiévra Brandon, tentant de ne pas perdre pied. Le roi se serra un peu plus contre le Général et frotta sa cuisse contre son entrejambe de façon tout bonnement indécente. Charles réprima un gémissement surpris et avant de manquer de souffle, il descella ses lèvres de celles du monarque.

La chaleur étouffante ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il se fit pourtant violence et força Henri à lâcher son col à présent froissé.

« - **On ne doit pas…** réussit-il à articuler d'une petite voix.

- **Allons, Charles… Juste pour cette nuit…** »

Henri continuait à se frotter contre le duc, qui se mordit les lèvres. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour Henri serait sien, mais ce dernier était un homme à femmes et rien de bon ne découlerait de cette aventure d'un soir. Brandon souffrait déjà bien assez de ses sentiments il ne supporterait pas que ce dernier se joue de lui.

« **- Je ne veux pas.**

- **Vous en avez pourtant envie. »**

A ces mots, Henri passa une nouvelle fois sa cuisse contre la virilité durcie du duc de Suffolk.

« - **Ne prenez pas cet air de sainte nitouche, Charles ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Croyez-vous que pendant toutes ces années je n'ai jamais remarqué vos regards et vos gestes à mon encontre ?** »

Charles baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

« - **Vous êtes saoul**, marmonna-t-il.

- **Mais je suis assez lucide pour vous parler en toute sincérité. Voilà deux semaines que je n'ose visiter Anne. Ma colère contre elle n'en ait pas la raison principale, mais c'est plutôt l'impuissance qui frappe ma virilité. Or, voyez par vous-même…** »

Henri attrapa une des mains du duc, qu'il conduisit jusqu'à son intimité. Effectivement, le roi semblait aussi excité que Charles.

« **- C'est l'alcool**, conclut-il alors.

- **C'est l'amour ! **se défendit le roi. **Le désir, l'amour… Je vous aime Charles, et vous le savez. Soyez mon amant. **

- **Vous divaguez.**

- **C'est un ordre Suffolk ! Ou je vous destitue de vos titres !**

- **Majesté… !** »

Alors que Charles se démenait pour ne pas céder aux avances du roi, celui-ci déposait de doux baisers dans son cou tandis que ses mains défaisaient son pourpoint.

« **- J'ai envie de vous**, murmura le roi à son oreille. »

Et il vint s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres du duc, qui lâcha finalement prise. L'ivresse lui fit oublier comment il se retrouva entièrement nu aussi rapidement. Le roi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le poussa sur le lit. La vision de ce corps à califourchon sur lui aurai suffit à le faire monter au septième ciel. Mais Brandon se retint, agrippant les draps, serrant les dents, alors qu'Henri goutait à sa chair nue, retraçant de sa langue chaque parcelle de peau. Le roi s'attarda sur ses tétons, les mordillant avec douceur, alors que Charles sentait sa tête lui tourner violemment. Et il cru bien manquer d'air lorsqu'Henri était descendu plus bas, le torturant de ses baisers fougueux sur les cuisses, en prenant grand soin de ne jamais s'aventurer sur sa virilité tendue. Charles haletait, gémissait, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles-mêmes, alors que la chaleur ambiante faisait perler des gouttes de sueur sur son front et que la forte odeur de vin répandue sur le torse luisant du monarque enflammait un peu plus son esprit. Que diable faisait le roi ? Lui, qui d'habitude était si impatient ! A présent il prenait un plaisir sadique à être d'une lenteur à en devenir fou.

« - **Henri**… gémit le duc. **De grâce… !** »

Il sentit le roi sourire entre ses jambes, puis le monarque remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, attrapant d'une main au passage le sexe de son amant sur lequel il exerça une pression qui le fit gémir de plus belle contre sa bouche. Sentir les doigts du souverain sur lui décupla le plaisir.

« - **Henri… Je vous en prie, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps !** »

Le roi ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentait de sourire, le regard noir de désir. Le calme et la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve auraient pu effrayer Suffolk, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était le roi d'Angleterre, allongé, nu, sur lui, une main allant et venant sur son intimité, sa bouche jouant avec sa peau malmenée.

Avant que Charles ne supplie encore une fois Henri d'accélérer les préliminaires, ce dernier se décida à préparer son partenaire. Il inséra un premier doigt dans son intimité, arracha un « Oh » mi-surpris, mi-ravi de Brandon. Cependant, contre toute attendre, Charles se redressa légèrement pour souffler à son oreille :

« - **Je vous veux en moi, maintenant, majesté.**

- **Je ne veux pas vous blesser, Charles.** »

Pour seule réponse, le duc attrapa le sexe gorgé de son monarque et s'empala dessus, laissant échapper un long gémissement d'extase, de concert avec les halètements toujours plus forts du roi.

« **- Vous n'êtes pas le premier**, avoua Suffolk entre deux gémissements.

Et comme si cette révélation avait irrité le roi, ce dernier abandonna la douceur et la lenteur dont il avait un temps fait preuve et gratifia Brandon d'un grand coup de reins.

« **- Personne ne passe avant le roi**, grogna-t-il. **Ma punition sera terrible**.

- **Alors qu'attendez-vous, Henri** ? fit Suffolk en plantant ses ongles dans les fesses du roi, qui gémit à son tour. »

L'acte était devenu brutal, bestial, et terriblement enivrant. Le temps semblait avoir enfermé les deux amants dans un univers à des milles de la Cour d'Angleterre. Henri, perdu dans les méandres d'un plaisir extrême, octroyait à sa victime des coups de bassins toujours plus rapides, toujours plus profonds, alors que sa main allait et venait sur la hampe de Charles, qui finit par se libérer dans un puissant orgasme, le laissant sans voix, tous muscles tendus. Devant ce corps d'un beauté exquise terrassé par la jouissance, Henri se déversa en lui quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, encore étourdi et essoufflé par ce trop plein d'exercice.

Charles tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un tendre baiser sur la joue, comme pour le remercier.

Le sommeil les rattrapa bien vite, les laissant encore un peu libres de toute contrainte qui viendrait trop tôt les ramener à la réalité.

A quelques couloirs de là, une reine pleurait l'absence de son bien-aimé.

**FIN?**

* * *

_Allez les loulous, à la prochaine!_

_Maly._


End file.
